User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Ellen vs The Blair Witch- Epic Rat Battles of Horror Season 2 Penultimate
Yes, GIR, you were right. Anyways, welcome to the penultimate battle for Season 2 of Epic Rat Battles of Horror, 'a series you're all gradually getting tired of. Today, we have a battle of witches, pitting the very rarely seen Blair Witch from the documentary named after her, ''Blair Witch Project, going up against Ellen, the reembodied Witch from the popular Indie Game The Witch's House, to see who's the better reclusive witch to hide in a forest. Anyways, this suggestion comes to us from GIR 5 Life, as mentioned earlier, as well as an AWC... who might have also been GIR. I also dedicate this battle to Dragonsblood because I know he wanted me to use Blair Witch Project, but probably not in this way. Further more, as always, I thank J1Coupe for the amazing title cards, as always <3 Without much more to pointlessly ramble on about, here's the battle! Cast The Blair Witch - DailyGrace Ellen - PressHeartToContinue Viola - iJustine Kids in the Blair Witch's background (Cameo)- Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD Instrumental - Can't Stop Us Introduction In October of 1994, three student filmmakers disappeared in the woods near Burkittsville, Maryland while shooting a documentary. A year later their footage was found '''Announcer: (0:10) EPIC RAT BATTLES OF HORROR! THE BLAIR WITCH! ' ' VS! V-V-V-V... ELLEN! ' ' BEGIN! The Battle Blair Witch: (0:21) The following events are true- Every last mock and power That I lay in the final hour of this wanna-be of Clock Tower And it’s an Order of Death for your Draining Face, I feast on this prey, So when I lay you in your grave, trust your suffering will last Just a Day You’re a backstabber, not a rapper, I see you’re seaping with jealousy, That you have to switch bodies with others just so you can step to me, I am said to be a Witch, so I’ll show you some of my magic tricks, You’re the one with a deadly illness, but it’s my flow that is sick Nobody knows you nor your game, so I’m Robin this victory from you, Your RPG isn’t up to Parr with me, and your prequel’s gonna suck, too So put this down in your diary, hag, I’m ending you like the Frog, That my skill from Black Hill put you down like a Disloyal Dog Ellen: (0:53) I suffer through pain unimaginable everyday, this witches spit is not vicious, I have the disses to leave any witness twisted like your films Motion Sickness, So then this girl comes to play, with her dark hair and french braids, But make one mistake, and I’ll have this Rake burned at the stake! I can see that you’ll scream and flee, but it’s just a plea to me, The ground will never meet your feet, now that you’re hanging from a tree, There’s no chance you’ll make it out of here alive if you keep pretending, You’re going down like your ratings! For you, there is no happy ending! Viola:(1:13) Let me tell you a Funny Story - back when people were quick to persecute, In a village that was ready to permanently mute this prostitute, (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) Put your symbol all throughout my woods but you can’t brew up a steady scare, Somebody hand me a pair of scissors - I’m about to gut this teddy bear Blair Witch: (1:24) Your rapping is sickly, because you’re drinking corrosives, But I’ll propose this - You’re no witch - Go back to playing with roses This battle is like 1940, ‘cause it’ll end in a slaughter, It’s Curtains for you - Put a bullet in you faster than your Mad Father Only guy you’d surprise is PewDiePie , but who knew? Leave my Mark on you till you Cry, only Mr. Fair this happens to you, Go and find the wristwatch, your rapping still couldn’t be slower, You’ll be the next skull wandering your house, for this is GAME OVER ''' '''Viola (1:45) Such a brave display of power! Too bad you’ll still be devoured, Won’t need the cat here to teach how to properly X this flower! Demons lend me immortality yet you still think you’re spooky? You could offer me all the candy and I still wouldn’t watch your movie! I’ve had it up to here with your nonsense, I’ll end your God complex, Leave this con wrecked and shut down your entire project! I’ve shown that this feisty sprite can deny this wench the fight, But you’ll let me attend your funeral… because we’re “friends”... right? Announcer: (2:08) WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAT BATTLES OF HORROR! Outro Finishing Note: I need suggestions for SHODAN from System Shock if you guys can think of any! Who won? Blair Witch Ellen/Viola Category:Blog posts